Finally Together Forever
by Disney-Princess
Summary: Ginny looks around the Great Hall after the Battle is over but is thinking only about one person. Can they be together now that the war is over? Or has the person of her dreams moved on without her?


**A One Shot I wrote about the aftermath of the Battle.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Ginny looked around the room trying to take in what had happened. Only hours ago she had been sat at Aunt Muriel's eating dinner with her parents and the twins. Then the patronus appeared. McGonagall's voice booming out. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Hogwarts, they were alive. But Voldemort was on his way. She knew she shouldn't have disobeyed her mother's instructions, first to come to Hogwarts and then to join the battle, but she hadn't been about to sit there and let everyone else fight.<p>

The scene in the Great Hall was one of destruction and sadness. People were stood in clusters around the dead bodies. She tried to process what had happened during the battle. Voldemort was dead … Harry had killed him. Bellatrix Lestrange had been killed by her own mother. But Lupin and Tonks had also died – their bodies were not far away, awaiting Andromeda to come to the Castle. And worst of all … Fred … she looked at her mum leaning over his body crying, George staring down at his twin, Bill with his head buried in Fleur's hair, Charlie was a little apart, helping hand out food to the survivors with Percy. She was stood leaning against her dad who had his arms wrapped around her. She looked up when Ron and Hermione, walking hand in hand, made their way over to the group.

"Where's Harry?" her dad asked before she could.

"He couldn't face coming back in here, he's gone up to the Common Room to sleep," replied Ron.

"You should go too – you both look exhausted, when was the last time you slept?" asked her mum, standing up and enveloping them both in a hug.

"I honestly can't remember, a couple of days ago?" He tried to think.

"Go. There's nothing you can do here," she heard her dad say.

"How is Harry?" asked her mum.

"I don't think even he knows," said Hermione. "Everyone just needs a little time … to process …"

"I need some food before we go up," said Ron, he couldn't remember the last time they had eaten either. At that point Charlie came over with plates of food for everyone.

"I'm not hungry," Ginny mumbled. "I'm going to bed, if that's ok?" he looked up at her dad.

"Go," nodded her mum. "Check he's ok," she smiled ever so slightly. How did her mum know that she wanted to be with Harry? Did she know that they had briefly had a relationship? Was that even the right thing to be thinking about whilst they all mourned Fred?

"McGonagall said we can all sleep in Gryffindor," explained Charlie. "I just wish we could have all come back under happier circumstances."

"Now we be sad," her mum looked round at them all. "Tomorrow we celebrate the end of this horrible, horrible war."

"Fred wouldn't want us to be sad," George spoke, surprising everyone. "He di … he died laughing … we always said it would be a miracle if we all came out of this … after what's happened I think the miracle is that we only lost Fred and not more of us."

"Hear, hear," agreed Bill. "We have a lot to be thankful for."

"Night," she hugged each person in turn, "I'm glad you're back," she said to Percy. She walked slowly through the Castle, treading over the rubble and eventually arrived at the Portrait Hole. The Fat Lady was smiling at her. "I don't know the password," Ginny realised out loud.

"Don't worry – the usual rules don't apply, not now. Go be with him," the Fat Lady winked at her as the portrait opened. Did everyone know what she was thinking? She walked into the Common Room and smiled. It was perfect. No damage, not even a broken window. She hesitated as she crossed the room to the stairs. Instead of taking the right staircase that would have led her to her own dormitory, she took the left and climbed all the way to the top to the door marked 7th Years.

Careful to be quiet she opened the door and peered in. The dawn light coming through the windows showed her that Harry had fallen asleep on top of the covers, the remains of a sandwich on the table next to the bed. He hadn't bothered to take off any of his clothes, not even his glasses. She walked over and felt tears roll down her face. He was safe. He was here. He was alive. She had felt like her world had ended when she thought he had died … she couldn't imagine a world without him. She gently untied his dirty trainers and slid them off his feet. His socks had holes in the toes, she pulled out her wand and repaired them, and then cleaned them. She had seen her mum do this lots with her brothers clothes. She slowly took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.

"I didn't meet any veela," she jumped as she turned back to him and saw him awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said quickly, feeling bad. "I just … you still had your shoes and glasses on."

"I think I fell asleep as soon as I lay down," explained Harry. "Where's everyone else?"

"Great Hall. I came to … to see if you were ok … well not ok but …"

"Gin, I'm glad you're here," admitted Harry. "I'm sorry … for everything."

"Shush, we can talk tomorrow. You need to sleep and so do I."

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Ginny smiled slightly. "I should hate you for making me think you were dead tonight."

"Everyone should hate me … it's my fault people are dead."

"It's not. It's Vol … Voldemort's fault. They all died so we can have a better future."

"So you don't hate me?" Harry asked.

"Never. I … I love you," she whispered. "My life means nothing without you."

"I love you too Ginevra Wealsey." She was about to tell him off for using her full name but his eyes were already closed and he was asleep again. She considered sleeping on one of the other beds but thought the other guys might want them. She then thought about conjuring a chair or a bed next to Harry's but then her heart won and she lay down next to Harry. It was a king size bed after all and now they could be together forever, finally.


End file.
